User blog:TOTMGsRock/Custom Scenario Plague - The Death Virus (Ultimavirus annihilus)
Here is a scenario I planned to make - called the Death Virus. Scenario Information Bioterrorists in Saudi Arabia have successfully replicated the effects of the Death Virus, the most powerful pathogen in the universe. They have planned to test it right here on Planet Earth in order to wipe out its population. Unfortunately for them, one of the terrorists was actually a spy and leaked the information, but was later caught red-handed and killed by the terrorists, although not before the leaks were spread across the world. The bioterrorists were hunted down and arrested, but at a cost: the virus managed to escape and infect 3 people. Now, with medical researchers tediously working on the cure and with governments of the world ready to drop the foot at the first sign of trouble, all of Earth's history has come down to this moment... The world's deadliest virus vs. the world's smartest government! You will be a Virus that can do what few other pathogens do - mimic the effects of the other pathogens: Bacteria, Prion, Fungus, Neurax Worm, Necroa Virus, and the Bio-Weapon. You will start in Saudi Arabia with 1 of each ability (except Bacteriviral Shift) given to you for free. You also have lots of transmissions from the start. But there's a catch: The governments will already be working on the cure from the start, and it is fast. REALLY fast. Curfew will be established, bodies are burned, and martial law is established from the start as well. Not only that, but the countries will be hyperparanoid like in Shut Down Everything: Airports and docks will shut down randomly and much earlier than usual. The government will also use artificial organs to reduce lethality, and the research facilities in each country are increased. Can you use the virus to outsmart the government and infect the world before they shut down everything? Populations have been updated to what would it theoretically be like in 2022. Note: Don't even try this scenario without having unlocked ALL of the genes. Make sure you have a very good iPad because you could get a lot of lag. You will also start with 3 people infected by default instead of 1. You will gain LOTS of DNA from bubbles to compensate for the huge complexity of symptoms and abilities as well as genetic drift (and the fact that you can't get both Patho-Stasis and Sympto-Stasis). Transmissions Tier 1 *Air 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Water 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Insect 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Dog 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Bat 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Livestock 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Bird 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Plant 1 - Pathogen replicates in plant cells as asymptomatic reservoirs. Increased infectivity, especially in humid climates. Grants a bonus to land transmission. (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Blood 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Fomites 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Rodent 1 - Costs 7 DNA points. Tier 2 *Air 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Water 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Insect 2 - Costs 15 DNA points. *Dog 2 - Costs 14 DNA Points. *Bat 2 - Costs 14 DNA points. *Livestock 2 - Costs 13 DNA points. *Bird 2 - Costs 14 DNA points. *Plant 2 - Pathogen able to replicate in plant seeds. Increased infectivity and mutation chance, especially in humid climates. Grants a larger bonus to land transmission. Costs 17 DNA points. *Blood 2 - Costs 17 DNA points. *Fomites 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Rodent 2 - Costs 12 DNA points. Tier 3 *Extreme Bioaerosol - Costs 22 DNA points. *Extreme Haemoaerosol - Costs 22 DNA points. Requires Blood 2 and Fomites 2. *Extreme Zoonosis - Costs 23 DNA points. *Bat 3 - Costs 19 DNA points. *Dog 3 - Costs 19 DNA points. *Extreme Hematophagy - Costs 20 DNA points. *Extreme Botanicaerosol - Pathogen able to attach to oxygen and carbon dioxide and replicate in pollen. Significantly increased infectivity, especially in humid regions. Mutation chance significantly increased as well. Costs 23 DNA points. Requires Air 2 and Plant 2. Tier 4 *Absolute Meteoaerosol - Pathogen survives for extremely long time from fluids expelled from the body and is able to travel extremely long distances through trade winds, jet streams, and other meteorological phenomena. Drastically increased infectivity. Requires Extreme Bioaerosol, Extreme Haemoaerosol, and Environmental Hardening. Cannot be devolved. Costs 30 DNA points. Symptoms Tier 1 *Coughing (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Rash (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Nausea - Costs 2 DNA points. *Insomnia - Costs 2 DNA points. *Pharyngitis (given at the start, cannot be devolved) Tier 2 *Polyphagia - Costs 5 DNA points. *Sweating (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Hemophilia - Costs 4 DNA points. *Vomiting - Costs 4 DNA points. *Paranoia - Costs 3 DNA points. *Pneumonia - Costs 3 DNA points. *Sneezing - Costs 3 DNA points. *Hyper-Sensitivity - Costs 3 DNA points. *Fever - Costs 4 DNA points. *Subconjunctival Bleed - Costs 6 DNA points. *Hypersalivation - Costs 2 DNA points. *Hyperdontia - Costs 5 DNA points. Tier 3 *Skin Lesions - Costs 8 DNA points. *Aggression - Requires the evolution of Neuraxic Shift. Costs 9 DNA points. *Diarrhoea - Costs 6 DNA points. *Hemoptysis - Costs 7 DNA points. *Epistaxis - Costs 8 DNA points. *Hematemesis - Bleeding in the stomach results in vomiting blood. Can be lethal. Costs 7 DNA points. *Seizures - Costs 6 DNA points. *Paralysis - Costs 8 DNA points. *Subconjunctival Hemorrhage - Costs 8 DNA points. *Perceptive Jolt - Requires the evolution of Neuraxic Shift. Costs 9 DNA points. *Inflammation - Costs 8 DNA points. *Systemic Infection - Costs 9 DNA points. *Tumours - Costs 6 DNA points. *Hydrophobia - Drinking water causes excruciating contractions of the throat in hosts due to pathogen replicating in larynx and throat. Neuropathic effects cause patients to actively avoid water. Slight increase to lethality due to dehydration and harder to cure. Costs 7 DNA points. Tier 4 *Psychopathy - Neuropathic effects remove the infected of all capacity for love, remorse, shame, and guilt, and fills their minds with the urge to kill the uninfected and members of the government. Requires the evolution of Neuraxic Shift. Costs 10 DNA points. *Perceptive Shift (Requires Neuraxic Shift) Costs 9 DNA points. *Cannibalism - Costs 11 DNA Points. Requires Neuraxic Shift. *Insanity - Requires Neuraxic Shift. Costs 10 DNA points. *Psychosis - Requires Neuraxic Shift. Costs 12 DNA points. *Blindness - Costs 13 DNA points. *Coma - Costs 12 DNA points. *Dysentery - Costs 9 DNA points. *Pulmonary Haemorrhage - Costs 11 DNA points. *Immune Suppression - Costs 8 DNA points. *Brain Haemorrhage - Costs 12 DNA points. *Hydrocephalus - Costs 12 DNA points. *Meningoencephalitis - Virus begins rapidly replicating in the brain and meninges causing brain damage and rapid death. Costs 14 DNA points. *Necrosis - Costs 13 DNA points. *Hemorrhagic Shock - Costs 13 DNA points. *Hypocoagulability - Costs 9 DNA points. *Fulminant Metastasis - Pathogen eliminates all genes that facultate apoptosis, necroptosis, and tumour suppression. Causes cells to rapidly grow and metastasize within minutes. Lethal, but offers insights in cure development. Costs 8 DNA points. *Despair (Requires Neuraxic Shift) - Costs 10 DNA points. *Latent Adaptation - Costs 18 DNA points. Tier 5 *Total Organ Failure - Costs 27 DNA points. *Cytokine Storm - Costs 25 DNA points. *Cytopathic Reanimation (Requires Thanatologic Shift, can't be devolved) - Costs 7 DNA points. *Cognitive Scrambling (Requires Neuraxic Shift) - Costs 18 DNA points. Tier 6 *Anaerobic Resuscitation (Can't be devolved) - Costs 8 DNA points. *Total Brain Death - Comprehensive replacement of brain cell DNA triggers massive immune response, leading to complete and irreversible loss of brain function. Also unlocks an endgame ability (Check the Abilities section). Costs 30 DNA points. Tier 7 *Anabolic Boost - Costs 10 DNA points. *Peptide Surge - Costs 11 DNA points. *Temporal Lobe Manipulation - Costs 15 DNA points. *Enhanced Sensory Integration - Costs 16 DNA points. *Enhanced Motor Control - Costs 15 DNA points. *Acidic Reflux - Costs 14 DNA points. *Vampiric Hunger - Costs 12 DNA points. *Dermal Calcification - Costs 12 DNA points. Tier 8 *Cranial Elephantitis - Costs 20 DNA points. *Lumbrical Hypertrophy - Costs 18 DNA points. *Naja Mortis - Costs 16 DNA points. *Adrenal Surge - Costs 16 DNA points. *Masticatory Tension - Costs 17 DNA points. *Peptide Surge - Costs 17 DNA points. *Hyperosmia - Costs 19 DNA points. Tier 9 *Autothysis - Costs 25 DNA points. *Bone Dysplasia - Costs 26 DNA Points. *Cathemeral Shift - Costs 20 DNA points. Abilities Tier 1 *Drug Resistance 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Cold Resistance 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Heat Resistance 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Bacteriviral Shift - Pathogen activates bacterial DNA within, allowing the pathogen to mimic bacterial cell wall specialization. Can't be devolved. *Viral Instability (given at the start, cannot be devolved) Tier 2 *Drug Resistance 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Fungiviral Activation - Activation of C.neoformans DNA within pathogen allows fungus-like behavior, unlocking fungus-related abilities. Can't be devolved. *Cold Resistance 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Heat Resistance 2 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) *Bacterial Resilience 1 - Bacterial DNA and proteins causes the pathogen to begin forming a specialized shell that protects from all climates. *Prionic Shift - Pathogen begins misfolding proteins to use against the host brain. Allows evolving of the Neural Atrophy tree. Can't be devolved. *Viral Instability 2 *Genetic Hardening 1 (given at the start, cannot be devolved) Tier 3 *Neuraxic Shift - Pathogen begins activating Neurax Worm DNA within. Allows evolution of Trojan Planes and certain neurological symptoms. Can't be devolved. *Environmental Hardening *Genetic Reshuffle 1 *Genetic Hardening 2 *Drug Immunity *Bacterial Resilience 2 *Spore Burst *Neural Atrophy 1 *Viral Instability 3 Tier 4 *Trojan Planes 1 (Can't be devolved) *Bacterial Resilience 3 *Genetic Hardening 3 *Thanatologic Shift - Pathogen activates DNA gathered from the Necroa Virus, allowing the evolution of reanimation-related symptoms and abilities. Can't be devolved. *Spore Eruption *Neural Atrophy 2 Tier 5 *Spore Hardening *Absolute Resilience - Pathogen able to survive in VERY extreme temperatures such as below -20ºC and above 600ºC. Burning bodies now increases infectivity instead of decreasing it. Requires Bacterial Resilience 3 and Absolute Meteoaerosol. Can't be devolved. *Trojan Planes 2 (Can't be devolved) *Mummification: A severely decayed zombie is able to enter a state of hibernation. Reduces rate of zombie decay. *Horde Instinct: Active ability lets zombies form hordes to travel across land and water to attack new lands. *Horde Mentality: Zombies more likely to follow others. Zombie horde size increases into the thousands. *Horde Vocalisation: Horde leaders attract nearby zombies with distinctive moans. Hordes can have hundreds of thousands of zombies. *Horde Pheromones: Horde leaders produce pheromones to attract zombies to them. Zombie hordes can be millions strong or more. *Structured Travel: Zombies focus on horde leaders - focusing the horde on the direction of travel and increasing travel speed. *Drifting Fermentation: Controlled decomposition causes zombies to bloat. Horde can drift in sea currents - significantly increasing ocean travel speed. *Dyskinetic Movement: Involuntary movements keep zombie coordinated with the horde - improving movement speed. *Echopraxia Frontal lobe damage causes infected to mimic each others' movement patterns, improving navigation of obstacles and overall speed of horde. *Engorged Quadriceps: Nutrients are stripped from other parts of the corpse and used to repair leg muscles to improve horde speed. *Autolytic Decay: Virus slows release of digestive enzymes from cells' lysosomes - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Weapon Usage: Neurogenesis in the brains of zombies allow them to regain the ability to use objects as weapons. If an object is spotted, picking it up becomes instinct to zombies. Zombies will know which object is best for a weapon. This gives them a combat advantage. *Corrupted Air - The Death Virus erupts out of every pore in the bodies of zombies- millions of humans are infected each day. Requires Cytopathic Reanimation. Tier 6 *Putrefactive Resistance: Virus prevents anaerobic microorganisms from digesting proteins - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Liquefactive Resistance: Virus denatures hydrolytic enzymes, slowing liquefactive necrosis and decomposition of corpse. *Regenerative Activation: Active ability enables neurological regeneration in the brains of infected corpses - effectively reanimating some of the dead. *Ambush Predation: Reanimated zombies often remain still - waiting for humans to approach them. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. *Liquefactive Necrosis: Reanimated zombies have partially liquefied internal organs, which rupture easily. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. *Regenerative Bio-Synthesis: Enhanced neurological regenerative proteins allow corpses with severe head injuries to be reanimated. *Epidermal Digestion: Digestive enzymes break down the skin of the corpse to provide nutrients. Enables reanimation of severely mutilated corpses. *Cranial Metastasis: Partial neuron development triggered in the lungs - allowing some decapitated corpses to reanimate. *Unlock Annihilate Gene - UNLEASH ARMAGEDDON UPON THE WORLD!! Adds 100 infectivity, 600 severity, and 700 lethality. Requires the evolution of Total Brain Death. Can't be devolved. *Trojan Planes 3 (Can't be devolved) Category:Blog posts